


a gredence fanfic

by zuramarin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: lol this Is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuramarin/pseuds/zuramarin
Summary: omg i love gredence!1!!





	

Credence goes obscurus and flings grindles into the sun!!

**Author's Note:**

> gredence is gross


End file.
